


《假面》118

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》118

————  
“不要生气了，好不好？”沈佩仰着脑袋，企图安抚年轻的alpha。  
穆云玺眯了眯眼睛，依旧拎开沈佩，又一手挽了输液管，把针尖露出指缝，勉强可以当个简易的武器。看环境应该是在一家医院，他伤口也已经被缝合包扎了。  
Zoe呢？阮宁呢？那些杀手呢？  
穆云玺掀开一角窗帘，发现外面是城市凌晨的天空，因为严重的光污染，是橘红色的，这种城市的犄角旮旯里每天都会发生很多事，但夜幕一盖，依旧是什么事也没发生的样子，一切都很平静。  
越安全的表象在穆云玺看来就是越危险的信号，他打开窗户，正准备翻身出去，却听见一声尖叫，随即，腰又被抱住了。  
“哥哥！”沈佩被穆云川的这个举动吓得七魂出窍，也顾不得穆云川身上有伤，双手双脚的挂在了穆云川腿上，“不要这样做，很危险啊......”  
“......”  
穆云玺回头瞪着Omega，但沈佩正认真地抱着他的腿，他只看得见一个有发旋的脑瓜。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问，同时也想确认一下这个Omega的智商到底正不正常。  
沈佩疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“我在快餐店里等你......就睡着了，是哥哥来接的我呀......”  
说着，他又很愧疚，“刚才那个叔叔说你路上遇到麻烦了......对不起......”  
好像穆云川每次受伤都是他造成的。沈佩觉得难受，身体忽然一轻，他又被拎了起来。  
“叔叔？哪个叔叔？他人呢？！”alpha咬牙切齿地问。  
沈佩被alpha格外严厉的语气吓得发颤，“我、我不认识......他走、走了......” 他醒来的时候就在医院，护士说是那个陌生中年人把他们送来的。  
穆云玺很想把这个和穆云川有关的低智omega揉成一团塞进垃圾桶里。 但半晌，他还是松开手，转身朝门口走去。  
“哥哥......”沈佩连忙也跟上去，走了几步，想起书包没拿，又返回去背上，“哥哥！”感觉自己要被丢在凌晨安静的医院里了，沈佩有点着急，倒腾着两条腿追到穆云玺身后。  
“滚！听不懂人话？”穆云玺烦不胜烦，回头把Omega呵退，他的脑袋几乎要爆炸，没空理会这个烦人的东西。  
在昏迷的这段时间里到底发生了什么？他为什么会在医院？Zoe还要玩什么把戏？  
他要去找到那个死瞎子，然后剁成肉泥。  
沈佩便愣愣站在原地，一动也不敢动，眼睁睁地穆云川消失在亮着白色灯光的走廊。  
很久他都没反应过来，直到又看见那个身影往回走，才连忙抹了一把眼睛。又忍不住高兴，他就知道穆云川不会丢下他的！  
“白-痴，走啊。”穆云玺对自己返回来的行为感到不解，看见沈佩哭鼻子的蠢样，怒意更盛。  
沈佩愣了愣，耷拉着脑袋跟上，也不敢走近，偶尔害怕又疑惑地看一眼穆云川的背影。  
这一次他肯定是太烦人了......他闷闷地想，穆云川从来都没有这样凶过他。  
但更糟糕的事还在后面，一出医院大门，他就看见了沈蔚卿从一辆出租车下来，然后急急忙忙地扶出了本该在住院的明然。  
“大大！爸爸！”沈佩看见忽然出现的两个父亲，看到救世主一样，兴高采烈地迎过去，但明然没有给他好脸色，而是一把推开他，走到“穆云川”面前，用最大的力气扇了年轻alpha一巴掌。  
“我告诉过你，不许再找我们家小佩！”  
沈佩被这一巴掌吓得心脏骤停，连忙挡到穆云川和明然之间，“大大......是我自己找的云川哥哥......”  
“我待会儿再和你说！”因为过于激动，明然的脸激动得发红，体力也有点不支，只有撑着沈蔚卿才有点气势。天知道他们有多担心，从昨晚八点一直找到凌晨四点，这种换人如换衣服的富家子弟怎么会知道为人父母的心情！  
沈蔚卿也脸色发黑地扶着明然，听说沈佩出现在医院，明然当时就急晕了过去，稍稍清醒了还是要强撑着一起赶来。  
好一个相亲相爱的家庭，穆云玺不屑地撇撇嘴，“放心吧，绝不会了。”他道，也无比烦躁，不想为了一个巴掌在医院杀人，便绕了一个弯，离开医院的大门。  
“哥哥！”  
似乎听见沈佩在后面哭喊，但他没有心情回头。  
沈佩喜欢的是穆云川，阮宁想救的是穆云川，年少成才的是穆云川。  
他穆云玺只是个怪物。  
喜欢他的，或许只有冬冬。  
但冬冬也忘记他了，变成了颜潞。  
他现在只是一个除了仇恨什么都没有的怪物。他甚至不知道为什么仇恨。  
————  
（接108章）  
“叫我云玺。”  
穆云玺揽紧沈佩的腰，命令道。他忽然也想尝一尝自欺欺人的感觉，反正大家都戴着面具，这就是一场假面舞会，谁也不是谁。  
沈佩有了他和颜冬冬的记忆，就是颜冬冬。  
“云、云......”沈佩依旧在流泪，他很想把这个魔鬼哄开心，但张着嘴，再也发不出第二个音节。  
“穆先生......可是为什么......？”他真的不明白，他对“云玺”这两个字的了解，仅限于知道是穆云川的弟弟，很早就死去了。  
穆云玺的确很早就“死了”。  
【穆云玺反正死了，就把穆烨林的事安在他脑袋上吧，婚礼上那么多人看着他发疯.....】  
【那个蠢货现在后悔都来不及，我现在正要去找云川......呵，我为他放弃了穆云玺，他以后当然得听我的话了......】  
这是他找到阮宁时，亲耳听到的话。如果不是亲耳听到，他还会对“爸爸”这个名词存在一丝遐想。  
【这就是你想保护的家人，后悔吗？】  
Zoe如果再问他一次，他的回答是肯定。他会在穆烨林的婚礼上杀光想杀的人，做一个真正的疯癫杀人狂。  
不过现在也差不多了。  
穆云玺捏住了沈佩的下颌，不服从命令的Omega让他很生气，但是他会对颜冬冬不好吗？不会。  
等到那些记忆生效，沈佩就会喜欢真正的穆云玺了。  
但在此之前，穆云川必须以这个丑恶的形象彻底死去，而他会以穆云玺的身份，真正地回来。  
他将沈佩用力按到窗户上，外面是北纬80度的绚丽极光，衣服被撕-碎，Omega苍白的身-体也覆上了一层柔和的色彩。  
“你还喜欢我吗？”穆云玺掰-开omega的两-条-腿，生-殖-腔被撕裂过，缝合后只剩下一个小口，这个Omega很耐痛，但他知道那里会最痛，每一下都狠狠撞-击进去。Omega浑-身发-抖，终于发出了凄-惨的呜-咽声。  
“唔......”烧红的铁-杵在身体-里乱-捣，那疼，深入骨髓。小腹那里，是孕育孩子的地方，沈佩以前偷偷调理过，就像精心准备的婴儿床，被砸碎。  
他觉得自己那个微不足道的希望是彻底毁了。  
最敏-感之处的伤口被猛然撕开，剧痛让Omega本能地想逃开，却被更用力地按在玻璃上。  
“喜欢我吗？我是你的云川哥哥。”穆云玺掰过沈佩的脑袋，又问。  
“喜、喜欢......”Omega已经哭不出声音，下意识地以为这样回答可以讨好alpha，但并没有，那把钝刀，依旧在割着他的伤口，或快或慢，都带着咬牙切齿的恨意。  
真的好疼啊......沈佩吸着凉气，彻底的晕厥似乎也成了一种奢望，他意识清醒地感觉到每一次折磨。  
“你有什么资格喜欢我？！”身后的人更加疯狂。  
沈佩惘然了一瞬，反应过来。是啊......被他这种恶心的人喜欢，也是一件恶心的事。  
穆云川是因为这个生气吗？  
“穆先生......我错了.......我再也不敢了......”他便求饶，也已经在自己的梦境里和穆云川道别了，现在这个人，是恶魔，是疯子。  
却忽然感觉到肿-胀，而后就是一阵铺天盖地的滚-烫热-液，浇-进了血肉模糊之中。  
沈佩猛地瞪睁大眼睛。红色的血混着关不住的白-浊的-液体一起从大-腿-根-部淌下。他不知道“标记”这种生物本能有没有善恶之分，但此刻，他觉得自己被恶意标记了。  
一个不喜欢他的alpha，在厌恶和仇恨中标记了他。  
唯一的好处是，疼痛被另外一种更加强烈的感觉取代——自己不属于自己。  
以前就是这样，他一事无成，糊里糊涂地为穆云川活着，学做一桌永远也不会有人回来吃的丰盛晚餐，学那些Omega高雅的、他做起来却如东施效颦的言行举止，也学着欺骗自己，他以为拥有爱情就拥有一切，能不能拥有自己，无所谓。  
现在这种感觉前所未有地强烈。  
身-体从头发尖一直麻到脚趾，后脖-颈的腺-体也被咬住，alpha的牙齿刺破皮肉，深入腺体，比四年前的第一次更深，Omega像是被猎豹衔住脖子的四蹄动物，战栗，呜咽，挣扎，但摆脱不了顶级食肉动物的利齿，只能绝望地看着自己的肉体和灵魂被吞噬。  
将自由和自我双手奉上，穆云川不予理会。现在用剥夺的方式，彻底地抢走了。  
恶兽，就是喜欢玩弄猎物吧。


End file.
